


Heard Over Tokyo

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go podfic [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gossip, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic: Heard Over Tokyo<br/>Author: [info]daisy_chan<br/>Read by: [info]qem_chibati<br/>Length: 02:50.<br/>File size: 2.6mb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard Over Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heard Over Tokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6970) by Daisy_chan. 
  * Inspired by [Heard Over Tokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350968) by [daisydiversions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions). 



Downloadable [here](https://sites.google.com/site/queenieeiz/ok/heardovertokyodaisychan.mp3) or embedded here: 


End file.
